Tigerstar's Reign
by Riiley
Summary: After successfully murdering Bluestar, Tigerstar takes his place as the rightful leader of ThunderClan. Although he has finally reached his goal, he is not content. He has much bigger plans that will involve all four clans. Two threats stand in his way however, and Tigerstar is intent on getting rid of them, no matter what it takes. Nothing will stand in his way.
1. ALLEGIANCE

**ALLEGIANCE**

 **THUNDERCLAN**  
LEADER  
 **Tigerstar -** Large dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY  
 **Darkstripe -** Fluffy black tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

MEDICINE CAT  
 **Yellowfang -** Dark gray she-cat with dark amber eyes

WARRIORS  
 **Whitestorm -** Large, fluffy white tom  
 **Longtail -** Pale brown tabby tom with green eyes  
 **Runningwind -** Light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes  
 **Willowpelt -** Pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Mousefur -** Small brown she-cat with pale yellow eyes  
 **Fireheart -** Ginger tabby tom  
 **Graystripe -** Gray tom  
 **Ravenwing -** Black tom with a white chest and amber eyes  
 **Sandstorm -** Pale ginger tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes **  
Dustpelt -** Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

APPRENTICES  
 **Swiftpaw -** Black and white tom with amber eyes **  
Cinderpaw -** Dark gray and white she-cat with blue eyes **  
Brackenpaw -** Golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

QUEENS  
 **Frostfur -** Fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Brindleface -** Dappled gray tabby she-cat with green eyes  
 **Goldenflower -** Pale ginger and white she-cat with pale green eyes  
 **Speckletail -** Pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

ELDERS  
 **Halftail -** Large dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing  
 **Smallear -** Gray tom  
 **Dappletail -** Tortoiseshell she-cat

 **SHADOWCLAN**  
LEADER  
 **Nightstar -** Black tom

DEPUTY  
 **Cinderfur -** Gray tom

MEDICINE CAT  
 **Runningnose -** Small gray and white tom

WARRIORS  
 **Stumpytail -** Brown tabby tom **  
Littlecloud -** Small brown and white tabby tom with blue eyes **  
Blackfoot -** Large white tom with black paws **  
Oakfur -** Dark brown tabby tom **  
Darkflower -** Black she-cat **  
Russetfur -** Small dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes **  
Dawncloud -** Small pale ginger tabby she-cat **  
**

APPRENTICES  
 **Brownpaw -** Brown tom

QUEENS  
 **Tallpoppy -** Light brown tabby she-cat

ELDERS  
 **Ashpelt** \- Gray tabby she-cat

 **RIVERCLAN**  
LEADER  
 **Crookedstar** \- Large light brown tabby tom  


DEPUTY  
 **Leopardfur -** Spotted golden tabby she-cat

MEDICINE CAT  
 **Mudfur** \- Fluffy light brown tom  


WARRIORS  
 **Blackclaw** \- Smoky black tom  
 **Stonefur -** Gray tom **  
Mistyfoot -** Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes **  
Loudbelly -** Dark brown tom **  
Silverstream -** Silver tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes **  
Whiteclaw -** White tom with blue eyes  
 **Mosspelt** \- Tortoiseshell she-cat  


APPRENTICES  
 **Shadepaw -** Dark gray tabby tom  


QUEENS  
N/A  


ELDERS  
 **Graypool -** Dark gray she-cat  


 **WINDCLAN**  
LEADER  
 **Tallstar** \- Black and white tom

DEPUTY  
 **Deadfoot** \- Black tom with a twisted paw  


MEDICINE CAT  
 **Barkface** \- Brown tom with a short tail  


WARRIORS  
 **Mudclaw** \- Mottled dark brown tom  
 **Tornear** \- Dark gray tabby tom  
 **Onewhisker** \- Brown tabby tom  
 **Tawnyfur** \- Golden brown she-cat  
 **Morningflower** \- Tortoiseshell she-cat  
 **Whitetail** \- Small white she-cat  
 **Runningbrook** \- Light gray tabby she-cat

APPRENTICES  
 **Gorsepaw -** Ginger and white tabby tom with blue eyes

QUEENS  
 **Ashfoot -** Dark gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

ELDERS  
 **Tawnyfur -** Golden brown she-cat  



	2. PROLOGUE

**Tigerclaw** couldn't believe the sight before him. Laying under his paws were the crumpled remains of his former leader, Bluestar. Her once bright, vivid blue eyes that held life were now hollow and emotionless, her mouth hanging agape in a silent scream. The she-cats neck was twisted in an odd way, a pool of blood continuing to spurt out of it, leaking onto the Thunderpath. As Tigerclaw examined the mangled corpse further, he noticed his former leaders intestines limply hanging out, the tom remembering how the Monster had charged across the Thunderpath, ramming into Bluestar unmercifully. Bluestar's wails of pain still echoed in the deputies mind.

 _I did it._ A malicious smile etched across the tabbies face, feeling a wave of relief wash over him. He had finally gotten rid of Bluestar, and now with his former leader out of the way, there was nothing stopping him from finally taking his place as the rightful leader of ThunderClan. " **Bluestar...?!** " A small meow interrupted his thoughts, Tigerclaw's head swinging to face a small she-cat, her eyes wide with horror at the sight before her. " **Cinderpaw?** " He rumbled, his gaze narrowing at the apprentice. " **Bluestar... she's dead!** " Cinderpaw wailed, stepping forward to press her muzzle into Bluestar's fur. A spark of realization suddenly hit him, he would need to make up a lie to make himself look innocent. He didn't want his clan-mates to start suspecting him from the current murders that he had done. Tigerclaw bowed his head, in mock respect, although his amber gaze held fury. _That kittypet probably told Cinderpaw to follow me._

" **Bluestar was suppose to meet me here for a private discussion. I saw her cross the Thunderpath, but I was to late, the Monster had gotten to her** " Tigerclaw explained coolly to the apprentice, his head raising to glance around. " **It's not safe here on the Thunderpath. Come on** " He growled to the apprentice, bending down to grasp Bluestar's neck, dragging her back towards the treeline. At least his excuse was mostly true, Tigerclaw did request to see Bluestar here. Of course, he didn't plan on having a discussion.

As Tigerclaw lay the dead she-cat on a patch of grass, there was a sudden movement nearby a bramble bush. Before Tigerclaw could raise his head to see what it was, something rammed into his side, the impact making him fall onto his back. " **Murderer!** " He heard a hiss above him, to see a familiar pelted tom gazing down at him, green eyes full of fury. " **Fireheart, stop!** " Cinderpaw yelled, bounding towards the two toms. Tigerclaw glared back at the ginger tabby, who had his claws digging deep into Tigerclaw's shoulders. Before Cinderpaw reached them, Tigerclaw pushed his hind-legs forward, managing to kick Fireheart away. " **Have you gone mad? Bluestar was slain by a monster** " Tigerclaw snarled, baring his teeth. _How dare this kittypet accuse me!_

" **Liar. You did this** "  
" **Do you have any proof, Fireheart?** **Were you here the moment Bluestar was attacked by the Monster?** "  
He retorted, his tail-tip twitching in annoyance. Fireheart stood there, glaring angrily at Tigerclaw. _That's right, kittypet. You can't prove anything._ " **What is wrong with you Fireheart?! Tigerclaw is our clan-mate!** " Cinderpaw hissed, as if she couldn't believe the ginger tom accusing the deputy. Tigerclaw waved his tail, as if he didn't care for Fireheart's accusations. " **There are more important matters to be dealt with. Bluestar's body is too damaged to be taken back to camp for a proper mourning, meaning we will have to bury her here. Cinderpaw, I want you to return to camp and tell the rest of the clan what's happened** " Tigerclaw ordered, giving a nod. Cinderpaw paused for a moment, then bounded off, towards the direction of the camp. Now that Bluestar was dead, he could boss around whoever he wanted, even if they didn't like it. His gaze returned back to Fireheart, frowning slightly. _I'll deal with you later, kittypet. You better watch your back, because I'm onto you._

After burying Bluestar, Fireheart and him had walked back to camp in silence. He could hear the worried murmurs of his clan-mates, and as he padded through the gorse tunnel, all eyes turned to him. Without a word Tigerclaw scrambled up onto the Highrock, his head proudly raised, soaking in on all the attention. Most of the clan were already gathered in the clearing, so he didn't bother calling a meeting. " **ThunderClan, it is with regret that I announce Bluestar's death. She was slain by a Monster on the Thunderpath. She was an honorable leader, and will be missed by many** "  
" **So it's true!** " He heard Mousefur call, pacing the clearing worriedly.  
" **What's going to happen now?** "  
" **How are we going to survive without Bluestar?** " As the crowd erupted into wails and questions, Tigerclaw raised his tail for silence. " **Bluestar was a strong leader, however we will be able to live on without her. I shall take her place as leader. ThunderClan will live on!** " He called, and his clan-mates paused, then began to cheer his name. " **We will mourn Bluestar tonight, but first I must announce the new deputy** " He continued, surveying the crowd of cats. His gaze rested on Longtail for a moment, then moved on. _He's to young to be deputy._ A sudden thought struck him, and he glanced down to see Darkstripe, his yellow eyes looking up at him eagerly. It was the best he could do at the moment, and Darkstripe was one of his strongest followers. He hoped to replace Darkstripe in the future, however. _Darkstripe is a follower, not a leader._

" **I say these words before StarClan, so they may hear and approve of my choice. Darkstripe will be the new deputy of ThunderClan!** " He announced, and the dark tom stepped forward, raising his head in pride. " **Darkstripe! Darkstripe!** " His clan-mates cheered, and Tigerclaw scrambled off the Highrock, having nothing else to say. As the crowd began to part and get on with there daily duties, the tabby tom passed Darkstripe, giving a nod of encouragement. He would discuss with Darkstripe later, at the moment he had something more important to do. His gaze shifted towards Fireheart, who was sitting by Graystripe and his old apprentice, Ravenwing. Fireheart glanced over to him, catching his gaze, which hardened. _I'm coming for you, kittypet._


End file.
